


Les Mis Summer Holiday Exchange - Montparnasse x Jehan x Courfeyrac

by theplottingpoet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplottingpoet/pseuds/theplottingpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This prompt asked for "Courf, Jehan and Parnasse all snuggling in a tiny bed and kissing because they are adorable poly nerds. Also, no one is cis, interpret that as you will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Mis Summer Holiday Exchange - Montparnasse x Jehan x Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnjaSterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaSterling/gifts).



> From left to right we have Parnasse, Jehan, and Courf. I didn't really know how to show their collective non-cis exterior, but I tried. Snuggling and kissing, however, I have plenty of!

> 


End file.
